The Trickster - Maid of Mischief
by SupaaFly
Summary: Amira hardly gives two cents about what you think. She is greedy, self centered, unapologetically sarcastic and prone to mischief and trouble. Her favorite past time is causing as much chaos as possible. She is a hypocrite and a liar and she will do whatever she feels like with cackling grace fit for her hilariously induced plans to shake this fictional world up.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

I do not own Vampire Diaries. The O.C. is my original character.

This story will follow the series to some extend, there will be a lot of changes and you will find a partial O.O.C. here.

It will be rated [ **M** ] for future chapters and yes it will be a complex love story which may include Polyamory/Menage a Trois (Amira will love with no regards of numbers or what's appropriate), if you don't like please don't read.

I welcome constructive criticism and I am looking for a [ **Beta Reader** ]. If you would like to help me with that, please write me a P.M.

Comments. Follows. Any kind of support is highly appreciated. Anything related to [ **It Happened - Menage a Trois** ] see Profile Note!

* * *

 **AUTHOR** **ALERT!**

The OC hardly gives two cents about others opinion. She is greedy, self centered, unapologetically sarcastic and prone to mischief and trouble. Her favorite past time is causing as much chaos as possible. There is nothing standard about her. Often she will be a hypocrite, liar, cruel and vengeful and she will do it all with cackling grace fit for a hilariously-sometimes-villainous-grayish girl that will shake this fictional world. She does things because she wants to, because she feels like it.

So be warned, this is not your Mary Sue- save all, help all OC. If you try to tell her to be, she will kick you and then she will just make it worse.

If you don't like it, leave.

If you do, then you will love her!

 _One last thing - Amira's love is crazy, unique and twisted in a sense that we all wish to have the guts to feel like her so be prepared for everything apart from normal._

 _Possessiveness. Greediness. Consuming spiraling emotions. Sarcasm. Many many toys that Amira will use for her mayhem. Oh, yes - Mayhem... in epic proportions._

* * *

PROLOGUE

Let's talk about irony.

Like, seriously. Let's do that, because I wasn't sure what was more important – laughing my ass of or screaming in rage like a lunatic.

Why?

Remember the irony I just mentioned? Good, good because it's three lines above, I would be concerned for your brain if you didn't.

Forgive me, normally I'm not such a… well, bitch to say it frankly. No, more or less I am a sarcastic, very bored with my life girl that, ah...died.

Yep.

So it really didn't matter who I was or how I behaved, because I was dead. Done. Finito. Fin. The end. You get it. I am just telling you cause it would be easier for you the understand why I was in such a … mood.

Haah.

So irony.

What was it specifically? Well instead of going to heaven...or hell, I really wasn't picky, just to be somewhere fun, I woke up in a TV teenage drama series. Oh the joy! Not any show I might add, no. No! But the one and only Vampire Diaries. Like, come one! Whoever found it funny, I would spit in their direction because from all the wonderful options, of course I would be stuck in the one place I detested most.

Bravo, destiny, bravo!

You are hilarious!

Tch. Not.

In fact, just out of spite, which soon you all will understand is my default reaction to everything in life, I would not call it destiny, second chance in living or what ever the fuck this is. No, if fact I will call you...call you - Dexter, aha! Yeah, take that, whatever power that brought me here just for giggles, I hope you are jiggling in annoyance by this nickname, sucker!

So, Dexter, aka – magic...probably, who the fuck knows, decided that I couldn't just die and be done with it. Nope. It had to place me in this hormonal induces drama, where half of the things didn't have any logic in them.

Not gonna lie, years ago, before this show started to suck, like majorly, I was a fan. Big one. Then, Damon became a teddy bear, Caroline was put with every main character, Bonnie was fucked over more times then I could count, and Elena, the pour Elena didn't grow a back bone.

Ah, how many times I just wanted to break something while watching this show.

The worst part was that I couldn't stop. I've followed every season, no joke.

Then I was hit by a car.

Not gonna wonder why I was here.

In fact now that I had some time to vent, I decided that laughing my ass of was the better option then crying. Why? Because this place, with every person in it was my bitch.

Pfftt.

What? You thought that I would start helping everyone left and right? Like hell. Why would I?

In the past I lacked sympathy. I believed that everyone should get what they have given. This will not change.

But no, no, don't think even for a second I would stay away. I would have so much fun here. Laying in this bed, idea after idea danced in my head. No hate to anyone here, but I was certain I would drive everyone crazy.

The check list in my mind appeared, one I have created years ago, when the show started to annoy me.

1\. Make Stefan tear his hero hair out. Oooh! He was just too serious!

2\. Fuck over and prank Elena in every step of her romantic and oh so cliched life. Like, oh my God, she just got everything.

3\. Bon Bon and her magic, man I was jealous, I wanted that!

4\. Caroline and her planning, that would be just too easy.

5\. Damon, Damon and his ego haha, oh my, some times I wanted to jump him, others I wanted to paint his skin green. There was place for only one smart ass.

Of coarse, I could ignore them all, but that wasn't fun, why would I be here if I didn't fuck up with everything related to the dramatic plot?

I was greedy, I hardly liked anyone. I got what I wanted, and that was fun. Sometimes I considered myself the incarnation of the Joker, or better yet Harley Quin minus the fashion sense and that desire for blood. But the chaos? The pranks, the explosions and tricking everyone left and right? That was right up in my ally.

Better yet, here in Mystic Falls, where I had the knowledge of what would happen, is the perfect place for my playground.

Inspiration came to me.

Finally I would not be bored with my boring life.

Finally I could get some real fun.

Call me whatever.

But just don't forget to add it to my name - Amira.

Or here – Amira Jester.

Again, the irony. Jester equals Joker. I would live up to that.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

I do not own Vampire Diaries. The O.C. is my original character.

This story will follow the series to some extend, there will be a lot of changes and you will find a partial O.O.C. here.

It will be rated [ **M** ] for future chapters and yes it will be a complex love story which may include Polyamory/Menage a Trois (Amira will love with no regards of numbers or what's appropriate), if you don't like please don't read.

I welcome constructive criticism and I am looking for a [ **Beta Reader** ]. If you would like to help me with that, please write me a P.M.

Comments. Follows. Any kind of support is highly appreciated. Anything related to [ **It Happened - Menage a Trois** ] see Profile Note!

* * *

CHAPTER 1

What the hell?

My eyes! My soul! It's burning, I feel sick, shit call the police this is preposterous! A crime to humanity!

Pink, white and every fucking pastel color there is. Am I in hell? I thought that down there people had wicked sense of style! What is this travesty? This room was a nightmare.

Too bright, too girly. _Shudders._ Ugh, someone help me!

Those Gilberts are plainly insane, who would torture their kids with this...this...happy go lucky bedroom?

I think I will throw up.

"Amira! Amira! What happened, is something wrong? Why are you screaming?" barged in Jenna Sommers and the freaking Elena Gilbert. And I thought things could not get any worse. God of trickery, they were so properly dressed, not a strand of hair out of place!

"Mira, breathe! Breathe! Aunt Jenna, she is turning white! Jeremy, call the ambulance, Mira what is going on?" a screeching doppelganger was in my face, flowery perfume forcing me to sneeze.

"Achoo! Miss America...ACHOO! Stay back!" I waved my hands, not knowing how to proceed- to push her of or to kick her of? "Achoo!"

"Mira?" Jeremy came in, looking at least decently shaggy and with...Oh thank Mischief's servants, with black shirt and gray boxers! There was hope in this vicinity. I made a grabby hands at him, in the same time pushing the Girly out of my space.

"Disastrous puppy, come here, come close to mama!" Everyone looked completely lost and when the Blond psychedelic took a step towards my eyes watered from all the brightness that her face was, shit, was that a waft of candies! Don't breath, M! Stop it!

"Achoo! Stay back, you twisted angel of the sky! Puppy! Help me!" Nina-what's-her-constant-depression-Elena was rooted on the floor sharing a stupid silent convo with her relative, while my saving grace from this bubbly situation finally neared me. I didn't wait any longer as I grabbed the druggy and tackled him to the... _palms covered bed,_ the horror, and start rubbing my head against him.

"Oomph! Am...Amira? What, what the hell are you doing?" the grumpy tried pushing away but I didn't let go, no way!

"Amira Gilbert! Stop this nonsense right this moment!" the aunt finally lost it, commanding for her fellow perfect comrade to steal the kid from me.

All she did when she satisfyingly lost the battle, forcing me to hold Shaggy tighter, was to flap her hands like a chicken...no it was worse, in all her propriety she looked like a dove.

I think I will start convulsing any second now.

 _Chock._

"Oh, oops? Shaggy, don't die on me, you go and I follow, no way am I staying in this set from the Barbie movie!"

Before the two women could shout some more, wait nah, shouting was too barbaric lecturing was more like it, hurried banging on the door downstairs was heard. That was the help! They were coming for me, about time! I was going blind.

Jenna was running...slowly down to welcome them, no doubt with a suburban all sparkly smile that formed caveats in my mouth and then the ambulance was in this cell.

"Oh thank you! I thought I wouldn't make it!" I gasped dramatically, who didn't like a little drama, while bringing with me in a sitting position Shaggy the Jeremy kid. It was never too late to use him as a body shield against the fairies at the entrance.

"What's the problem, ma'am?" one of the two hunkies asked, while the second observed the whole situation where I was hiding behind the Jughead.

Truly, I had no doubt that this pastelish room for torture would burn my skin off.

"Quick, help me, get rid of all this shudder worthy, eyes watering and allergic inducing interior! And while you are at it check out the two nuns behind you, but act with precaution I think they are contagious!"

I wasn't certain who's reaction was more amusing, maybe it was Jeremy's who was shaking from laughing or...was that the lack of air? Or it might have been, the teenage version of Dora who was sweetly and beseechingly trying to defuse the angry men while still managing to glare daggers our way.

Oh no, it was princess diary senior who looked so lost that I bet she was questioning her credibility as a future psychiatric.

I couldn't help myself but starting giggling. Then the grumpy in my hands extracted himself from my safety jacket hold and turned towards my. He looked amused in a sinister kind of way and I was sure that I would have appreciated it for the wicked glee in his eyes if it wasn't for what he said to me.

"You are the one to talk, sis, look at what you are wearing."

And then I looked down. Joker's tattoos! I think my eyes turned upwards, while a complete body tremor traveled through me.

Purple, lacy and a ribbon...no two, wait three!

I screamed .

Yeah, I guess that's when I fainted as well.

 _Shudders!_

* * *

So I'll skip the part where the whole tv family gave me a lecture about responsibility blah blah, acting like a kid, why was I doing that and you know all the boring non fun stuff. What was important that now I was sure I was in the show so I could do whatever I wanted. I didn't really care what those people thought, not even close, it would be so amusing to see them running around like ducks. It seemed that the time line was the week before the pilot. So I had seven days to prepare and get things done.

For starters while ignoring what Jenna was saying and Elena's non stop self centered meddling that she was at fault, I was texting the kid upstairs to assist me. Oh and okay, I did threaten him I would steal all his pot and pills if he didn't.

Geehee, the thump from up above us in the kitchen was certainly him falling on the floor.

"Mira, look, I know that you had to go through a lot..." kept on babbling the blond but the Princess had enough, probably seeing I was not there at all.

"Amira, you are angry, I get it. You are lashing out and...and trying to change everything, but this is not the way. The way you are acting is like you don't care, like you have lost it and all you want to do is..." I didn't let her finish. By now I was grinning with amusement, still keeping my distance from all the supportive bulshit those two wanted to push down my throat.

"Diana." she glared at me for still refusing to use her real name. "Depressed Girly, listen sweety, stop making all of this about your poetic vomiting worthy breakdown. It was so much better when you ignored me, and locked yourself in the room. This right here, is just plainly wrong and I could hardly stand it when you try and fail to make me do what you think is right. Go command someone else, I have things to do and all of the guilt and emo shit is too clished " the gasp from her was satisfying but the crocodile tears were making my skin crawl in the unpleasant way.

"How could...is that what you think…?" the Bella couldn't speak and all this drama was getting annoying fast. I'm the one who causes it, so step back, doll face. "It's my fault that they are d-dead, I-I know you can't forgive me..." it almost hurt by how hard I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, chill, Dora! I got over it, stop with this mushy dushy shit and leave it be and don't put words in my mouth just because I don't act like before or like you to think it's _proper._ " I spat the last word, leaving a bad taste behind. "So you two, listen carefully. I will live like I want to and how the fuck it pleases me...cause you know, what's the worst shame then the _suburbs._ " Shuddering I continued. "Also, you will have no other option but to accept it, or I gladly will move out, shush, no whining please! Don't torture yourself, Daphne. That's my job!"

"Amira," the aunt started all over again. "I may not be the best guardian but..."

"I said what I wanted to say, now I will go out and leave you two to calmly discuss and analyze how I'm down-spiraling from the grieve I feel deep deep in my soul. And while you are at it, don't pay attention to the truck that will come and collect all the horror from my room."

Skipping happily out of there, I grabbed the grumpy cat on my way and the two of us started trashing the whole bedroom. Soon enough there was only chaos all over the place and I could put down the mask and the glasses. Man, I could breath again!

"So what's up with all of this?" asked my slave, kicking clothes into some fluffy bedsheets near the window. "Not that the scene from earlier wasn't amusing, but when did that happen?" he motion up and down at me and the stolen dark clothes I got from him.

"A makeover and a change. No more..." what did this chic do before I came in?

"Hiding in the room?" helped me the emo.

"Yep! Accept this as my way of lashing out and while I'm here it would be easier to just go with it. This Downtown Abby movie set is going in flames, cause I snapped." brother dearest had the guts to snort. "Scooby," his eyes twitched at the name, I grinned. "You in or you out?"

"In, if you don't touch my room."

"I promise that you will be the only one not touched by me the genius, if you pledge to me your servitude and word that you will assist me with whatever I need whenever I decide." we glared at one other and for just a second I saw the same wickedness in him that I knew I had and asked myself why the kid was so so boringly portrayed in the show. Oh, yeah, cause of the copy downstairs and her problems. Like a ballerina on crack I twirled around till I bend down and grabbed with my gloved hands a pile of pastel horror and singing 'Let it go' I threw them out of the window. There was a surprised scream from downstairs which made the boy grin one more time. Heheh I could always count on teenage hormones!

"I feel like it will only get worse." I nodded enthusiastically. Then kept on throwing all the shit out from the second floor.

* * *

It appears that I have a car, good to know because if not I would be forced to get one myself. The idea of depending on someone else was preposterous. When me and the little Gilbert were done making a mess out of the backyard, I left him to deal with the Disney princess and her fairy god mother. He had instructions to stack all the junk in one big mountain in the center of the courtyard. I was still expecting of him to protest or to whine, but nada, he took it like a champ and did what he had to do.

Which was strange, because that was the total opposite of what the pothead was in the series. Then again I was the cool 'sis' who could care less about his behavior as long as he did the same. So it was a win win situation. Oh and one more thing, maybe this agreeable side of him was because the previous Amira was a depressed-ignoring-all kid. From the photos I didn't throw away, there were a lot of her and Jeremy.

So skipping few hours, I was done with my work in the photo shop, where I made the staff print hundreds of pamphlets indicating of the party I was doing tonight. Jenna-the-not-Marble would be not pleased with the money spent but to hell with it, it wasn't mine so…

I had called the other Barbie girl, aka Caroline and after forcing her to shut up and stop screaming in joy that I was talking again to her...or in general, she was to go and prepare the Gilbert's place for tonight. She was ecstatic. So I hug up.

Her bubbling personality was just too much. Seriously.

Then I checked my contact list and called two people who I thought I could stand for some time.

Then I picked them up.

"Hello teen wolf! Hello buffy-boy!" I grinned waving enthusiastically at Tyler and Matt. Both of them were playing football so they were sweaty and c-u-t-e! Heheh in the non vomiting way, of coarse!

"And there is the lost daughter! I thought you had written us all of, when you ignored our calls, Mi." smirked the Lockwood, not paying attention to my new nicknames for them. They both came over and looked curiously at the big stacks of papers on the backseat.

"Amira, hey, how are you? You look...good." smiled the boy next door, shit he had a nice smile, too bad he was not _bad_ enough, oh and that he had shagged the Dora. The first was always corruptible.

"Fine, fine, I'm out of the funk and all that shit, don't ask anymore, it's getting kinda old." I winked and was satisfied that they didn't prob more. That's men for you, never over analyzing like the women, I would be keeping them.

"So what is all this?" asked the future canine.

"I am having a burn-the-pastel party at my house, but I feel too lazy to call and invite people."

"So...you are going to give around pamphlets?" the boy scout was confused. Oh, the poor thing, if they knew me they wouldn't be asking this stupid question.

"No way, I am going pollution style!" I snorted and waved dramatically.

"And I guess you called us to help you?" the bulkier teen questioned, amusement lacing in his voice.

"See! There is a reason I keep you two around, you are just as hot as smart!" that provoke laughter out of them. "So, chop chop, we don't have time, let's make your mother green with anger at the way we will leave the streets of this town, wolfy!"

It didn't take much for them to agree. Tyler was on the front with me, Matt between the stacks of red paper in the back.

The next hour was full with screaming invitation, announcements of the party and so much throwing around the copies that I had a good laugh out of the shock and confusion of the merry-not-anymore-peaceful citizens.

"You are crazy! I like it, Mi!" said the grinning teen next to me, after flirting with some chick from the street. Matty was shaking his head in disbelieve, but that didn't stop him from giving a helping hand.

It was all jokes and sex humor till the golden boy didn't breach the topic that made me want to vomit.

"How is Elena?" ugh, help me Joker! I want to kick him out of the car now. Tyler and I shared exasperated looks, feeling the exact same thing about this shudder worthy romcom.

"Oh, you know..." I smiled oh so sweetly that my eyes started watering from this torturous action. "Hooking up with her diary, completely forgetting that she has two siblings and trying to consume all the guilt with a straw like it's a milk shake" Ty cringed but it was all for show as he couldn't hide fast enough the snort. Oh, yes, you will be my next addition to my squad. Boy toy was starting to annoy me though. Maybe I would have to break the angst out of him. "No, she hasn't mentioned you to me, cause she didn't speak with me for the last three months before I started destroying my room this morning."

"What? But you love your bedroom." wolfy asked.

"Nah...it's time for a makeover!" I winked.

"Guys, seriously! I...I am asking you Mira and you are joking..." oh not the kicked puppy look. Where is my water spray bottle when I need it?

"Matty-boy-boy, she is over you. She ignored all your calls, she doesn't speak of you or cry for you. She moved on, I am telling you this because if I was in your place I would want to hear the honest truth " Nah...I wouldn't be, because if someone pulled this number like Elena the mighty did, I would be trashing the living life out of them. But I was getting bored with this shit so…

"I think she needed time...to get past the..." tried Matt again but was interrupted by my loud painful groan. Jeez, was he a girl because this emotions talk is making me want to paint my nails pink and drink girly drinks.

Tche. No way in Devil's horns and red skin!

"Wanna bet? When you corner her to talk, she will make all the excuses that she is not ready, she will guilt trip you for wanted more and then the next day you will see her with another guy making goo-goo eyes." Tyler was shaking a little, throwing concerned looks at his friend to see if he was caught in his lack of sympathy. "When you do, Donovan come to me, apologize on your knees for not listening and then I would help you get over her, by getting you to whore around with as many girls as I and Ty-Ty can find you, right Ty-Ty?"

"You got it, Mi." we grinned at each other.

"Amira, you don't get it, what would you do if you, well, if you were in love as well?" oh no, I thought we were over this bulshit. I pushed the breaks suddenly, making the two of them grab for something to hold on from the unexpected stop and turned around to look seriously at the boy.

 _Snort._

My, he was actually believing my face. When was I ever serious? I made my voice sound as grave and as cynical as Welma from Scooby doo is.

"Try to snap out of it and dump that slacker before he had the chance to break my heart and crush what few dreams I have." that provoke two very surprised expressions. Gah, it was too easy! I have to hold on my giggles!

"Oh, ok…" the murmured response from the golden boy made Tyler shake with laughter.

After some more driving around town we were done, I left them at their houses and went to see one of my fave characters.

* * *

"Candy apple! How are you sweetness?" I waved enthusiastically at the witch when she opened the door.

"Amira? My God, hi! How are you? I haven't heard from you since...I ..." ignoring her I hugged the gorgeous girl and twirled with her around her porch, singing of key and forcing her to dance with me for a minute. She was such a badass! Apart from the do good, save all and play the scraping goat behavior, I loved her!

"Listen, listen! I have two..no three things to tell you. First, I am having a party tonight with a big bonfire, you will come. Second I have to tell you all about today so you don't hear from the Dora with all the angst and the guilt she will center around herself. And third you have to help me with getting what to wear and then assisting me with all the new room decoration." She had no time to ask anything as I grabbed her and pushed her in the car and going thanks to her directions in the nearest mall.

I told her almost the entire truth as well, just changing few things, like how I woke up and felt different, ready to be another person and not care for anyone but my own happiness. How all the rules and the proper bulshit Jenna was trying to make me follow was forcing me to do the opposite. How Elena was a 'sore' place for me not because I blamed her or whatever but because she made all of what happened about herself, how all of a sudden she wants me to talk and behave like she does. My 'breakdown' would not limit to only today, as I made Bonnie understand that if she didn't let all the angst go and didn't let me be and do whatever I wanted I would push her away like the two barbies in the house. She was made to believe that I had no place for boring, sadness or drama (drama that I didn't cause) in my life from now on. That was a lie, I never did have any patience for this shit.

The witch was warned that if she wanted she could join me, but if she didn't to at least not nag or pry. Then to finish the shopping spree and the guide line I forced down her throat for how to not be around me if she still wanted to be one of my favorites, I told her to talk with her granny old pants and start listening to her.

Cause she was too cool not to have superpowers.

When I left her back at her house, it was almost dark, she was confused but promised to think it all over.

Well, no one should ever tell me that I didn't try at least. And well, Candy deserved at least a warning, before she was put in my not important list.

But I had hope she will come to my side and join the Naughty list.

Geehee.

* * *

Music could be heard from blocks away, people were glaring at our house, but whatever they wanted to shout in our direction the noise from all the guests who came was making that impossible. Young, old, normal, not so proper, everyone was here. Jenna was running from left to right to try and understand what was happening and why her yard was full with teenagers and more. I was dancing away from Elena the explorer, who had made it her mission to catch me and to explain myself. Many of the party goers greeted me with cheers and jokes of what a crazy party this was. Caroline was basking in the same attention as she had done a cool job with decorating the place nicely. How she did it without being stopped from the Gilbert women was a mystery I could care less to solve.

Not far away from them Jerry the mouse waved me over.

"So, sis, is this the big plan to anger aunt and Elena? A party?" he asked, ignoring the whistles from his friends behind me who were checking me out. My grin could eat my face as I answered him.

"You make sure that the two don't catch me while getting yourself drunk, my slave and you will see the fireworks I have prepared!" his only answer was to grin as broadly as me.

"You got it."

Before I could say anything someone grabbed me from behind. It was Tyler, who didn't wait before pulling me midst the dancing bodies, giving me a cup of a strong drink. I took it in one go.

"My, my! And here I thought you wouldn't have the guts, Mi!" he was fun.

"How did your mother react to the mess we left?" I asked twirling around with him.

"Oh, she was ballistic, she doesn't believe you did it, but I think my father and her are around here, so I hope you have something even worse just to make sure that the angel they have painted you in their heads burns down to ashes."

My giggling reply was all he needed, as the sinister gleam I saw in his rebellious eyes shone brightly reflecting the numerous lights hung around the trees.

"Amira!" all of a sudden Elena was steps away, but before she could jump in, Matt was between us, melting the anger from her eyes replacing it with guilt.

Oh, the horror!

"I see your aunt talking with my parents at five o'clock." warned me the wolf.

"So it's time!" I cackled, as I stepped back pushing a box of matches in his hands. "When I tell you, you use those teen wolf!" he looked confused but then his eyes traveled around me catching the sight of the arguing ex golden couple, then stopping on the enormous pile of so-last-not-me-Amira possessions.

"Oh, you got it, Mi!"

Easily I danced around the mass of people, passing by curious Bonnie and then laughing Caroline and climbing a few cases of beer just next to the pounding radio system. So much alcohol, so many underage kids. Haha! I grabbed the microphone left for me. Care the bear was such a good listener! With ease I plucked it on, successfully stopping the booming music. Before anyone could protest or boo I waved them so everyone was paying attention to me.

Show time!

"Good evening my guests! I hope you are having a horrific time!" cheers could be heard all around. "For those of you who don't know me and especially for those who think they do- Hello, my name is Amira Jester! It's nice to meet you and I hope that in the future you get to see or be part of the many things I have planned for the itty-tiny-bitty town! Get used to the name, people, cause you are going to hear it a lot!"

"But you are a Gilbert!" someone shouted. I ignored the outraged Elena and the very lost aunt as I grinned at the masses.

"Sure, sure, but that's not permanent, sooner or later the Gilbet's will refuse to put up with me anymore and kick me pleasantly out. I'm just making you get acquainted with the future." many laughed at that. Ah, the crowd wasn't so bad. "Now, no more talking, let's get back to the party and please, enjoy the show! Tyler light up the place!" And few second later in place of the heap of junk enormous fire was blazing. People started cheering, music was back on to the highest volume and everyone was either dancing around the bonfire that put the one from the show in it's back pocket or was drinking to their hearts content.

Good!

"Jester? Since when?" found me Jeremy. I put an arm around him pulling him towards the table with shots and pushing one to him while drinking mine in the same time. He looked amused, Elena would have skinned him and me alive if she was here.

"Well, that's the point here, little bro. To anger your sis and aunt so much that they would give up on me." I smirked.

"Yeah? And what about me?" he looked irritated.

"You will come and visit." I winked stepping back and walking backwards away from him. It wasn't over, but I was a master at ignoring problems or important conversations.

The last thing I had to do before getting completely wasted was hidden in the backyard just close to the forest. Passing by the window doors on my way I saw my reflection.

My, my, I'm as cute as a Powerpuff Girl. I should have got my own show!

Long till the small of my back dirty blond hair, wild waves and curls doing whatever they wished to. Slender body, with nice butt, tiny waist and perky bust. Light skin, very pouty lips and gray eyes surrounded by thick black eyelashes. I had one small mole close to the right side of my lips.

But what did you expect, in this universe everyone was drop dead gorgeous.

My dress was a slip on, dark red, hugging my figure nicely. The straps were thick and the back was going deep down showing more skin. I had comfy black high-top converse and black two size bigger cardigan that was falling none stop from my shoulders showing them off.

Such a vain creature you are, Amira, oh yes you are!

Humming happily to the beat I skipped over the end of the property. There with gleeful smile I saw the numerous fireworks. They were big, colorful and when lit together...oh the shock they will cause.

"Ah, so you are the town's pyromaniac." my eye snapped towards the first row of trees to my left and there stood the Adonis himself, icy blue piercing gaze, devilish smirk and a face to melt over. Damon Salvatore, everyone, he was even better in person.

I answered him with a snigger, showing the lighter in my hand, twirling it around my fingers. The vampire was leaning sexily on the tree closest to me, watching me with rapt attention, not hiding how his orbs looked up and down my body.

"Ooh! Fresh meat, hello, I hope you survive the end of the week." that was not the answer he expected I'm sure but it brought a quick grin on his lips.

"Is that true?" his voice was just not real, how could he combine everything drool worthy in one package? "I was hoping for a warm welcoming, but you might need to give me tips." the Demon winked.

"Is that so?" I mimicked him, lowering my voice, arching my brow and not hiding my amusement. "Well, there is a price to pay for each good deed I plan on doing." he came a step closer.

"And what is that I have to give in return for your gracious help,..." Damon waited for my introduction. Now it was me that was smirking.

"Your soul, of coarse. What else?" I waved like a welcoming host my hands around me, exaggerating as usual. But it none the less brought amusement in the vampire's dead eyes. "And don't play coy, Lapis Lazuli, everyone heard my speech, it was too epic not to."

Now he was looking at me with curiosity.

"You are an observant one, Amira Jester?" I snorted, like he hadn't already checked out the family to his precious doppelganger and didn't know 'everything' about me. "I didn't peg you for a jewelry expert."

"I wasn't talking about your ring, Lapis." now we were both amused. Matt's baby blues had nothing on him.

"Well, it's only fare to introduce myself to the hostess of this party, which by the way is a blast." his eyes traveled to the lighter in my hand, lips twitching once more. Then he was right in front of me, masculine scent taking over my senses, broad figure towering over me with more then a head. Eyes never leaving mine, I became very aware for a second of the vampire's presence, forgetting my bravado for a moment when his right hand took mine, catching it in a gentle hold along with the item it was holding. Then he brought it slowly to his mouth and kissed the back of it, an action that I was certain was deliberately lingering.

The bastard. That made me snap out of it.

"My name is Damon Salvatore, it is a _pleasure_ to meet you, Amira Jester." the man then was about to let go, but I was not one to be outdone so with my renewed amusement, I held on to his fingers and really stepped in his space. I had to go on my tiptoes as I leaned in and slowly kissed his cheek, eyes burning in one another. It wasn't hard to feel when his body locked in place not expecting for me to be this daring or forward in a none sexual advance. Because we were both aware that this was not a flirting action, it was a dominating one, trying to see who would crack first.

"Oh, the pleasure would be all mine, Lapis." Then I moved back but not letting go of his hand, even if I wanted to his hold was just as strong.

"Amira!" there was Elena, walking fast in our direction, anger prominent in her voice. I didn't like the way Damon's attention momentarily snapped to her, fingers slackening and almost forgetting about my presence.

Annoyed with his predictable and quite disappointing obsession with the Petrova line, I turned on the lighter which was enough to burn the inside of his palm forcing him to jump away in surprise. Oh? Was that anger now?

I looked at him with cool eyes daring him to say anything, as if the burn hadn't healed already.

If the vampire was interested in the boring Dora I would let them be boring together. But before that I was making sure of one thing.

"Lapis, let's make a bet." even as the human copy was nearing us, his attention was on me now. Good, because it may cost him his life some day.

"Make it worth it, firecracker."

"The watch you are wearing, I want it and I bet you'll give it to me willingly by the end of the month." the black haired man didn't hold back his laughter. It was extremely expensive watch, one that could be called an antique and should be placed in a prized collection. The entire Gilbert house did not cost more then this watch. Oh yes, the silver, the black and the beautiful design. One of a kind piece of work.

"That is just not happening, cherry bomb." ah the challenge in his voice was just too tempting.

"Oh but I do think you will, and it will be your own doing too, if you don't believe me then let's bet on it." we stared at each other, Elena was already here seeing that I was talking to a stranger. Then her attention was on the fire works and her aunt coming our way.

"Okay, I'll bite." Damon says, making me snort at his words. "But when you fail, you will do something for me, no matter what it is."

"Deal." I extend my hand, he takes it. "But when I do win, you will do the same for me, Lapis Lazuli."

Next I turn around grinning at the two Gilbert women who watch with horror as I skip over the mass of huge fireworks and without waiting I light them up.

"What the hell, Mira? What is going on with you, are you..." but before the doppelganger could go on I was dancing away from the upcoming blast, watching with etching awareness that Damon was gone but I could still feel his gaze on me.

"If I were you two I would step back a little..." casting a quick look at the pile I continued. "Or a lot."

 _Woosh!_

And then there was fire, cracking, sparks and so much noise that my senses were doing cha-cha-cha.

 _Boom!_

The sky lighted up all at once with a chaos of colors, the shouts and cheers from the party up front making my blood pump with a force stronger then any alcohol. And the shocked Dora and her aunt were the cherry on the top.

Breaking of glass window could be heard.

Police sirens were barely recognized from all the other sounds.

 _Oops?_


End file.
